elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/10
31. Oktober 2013 *Orphan Elephants Lack Social Knowledge Key for Survival - 31.10.2013. 30. Oktober 2013 *Drittes Elefantenbaby im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover geboren - 30.10.2013. *Olifanten niet meer welkom in Indiase stad Mumbai - 30.10.2013. *India's elephant girl takes on the herds - 30.10.2013. *In pictures: Myanmar's timber elephants - 30.10.2013. *'Six-foot elephant may dwarf in 10,000 years' - 30.10.2013. *Teen mahouts deny harming elephant - 30.10.2013. *Elephant electrocuted in Angul district - 30.10.2013. *Zimbabwe involved in elephant poisoning scandal - 30.10.2013. *Baby elephant not abused, young mahouts say - 30.10.2013. *Elephant herds on the prowl - 30.10.2013. *Elephant deaths lead to probe - 30.10.2013. *Kleines Elefantenbaby erkundet Hannover - 30.10.2013. 29. Oktober 2013 *Teens 'sorry' for kicking elephant - 29.10.2013. *Kumkis deployed to prevent entry of wild elephant into human habitation - 29.10.2013. *Elephant raids add to woes of farmers - 29.10.2013. *Yaya Toure joins UN campaign to save elephants - 29.10.2013. 28. Oktober 2013 *Zolli-Elefant nach Schweden verreist - 28.10.2013. *In Sri Lanka, the ‘elephant problem’ is a people problem - 28.10.2013. *National Elephant Center provides home for aging pachyderms - 28.10.2013. 26. Oktober 2013 *Cameras to track elephant movements on borders of Srivilliputhur sanctuary - 26.10.2013. *Kumkis deployed to chase wild elephants - 26.10.2013. *Elephants smash pumpkins to kick off zoo's Halloween celebration - 26.10.2013. 25. Oktober 2013 *The incredible elephant that can probably paint as well as you! Animal creates art using its trunk - 25.10.2013. *Toronto Zoo keepers speak out about trip to PAWS - 25.10.2013. *Mahouts fight against elephant ownership bill - 25.10.2013. *Elephant's death defines actress Virginia McKenna's work - 25.10.2013. *Study: U.S. zoo elephants too fat - 25.10.2013. *Former Toronto Zoo elephants adjust to life in California - 25.10.2013. *Letters: Elephant cruelty must be stopped - 25.10.2013. 24. Oktober 2013 *The battle to save Sumatra's elephants from extinction - 24.10.2013. *Elephant race scrapped on Sri Lanka’s new trunk road - 24.10.2013. *Road blockade at Thondamuthur after elephant tramples woman - 24.10.2013. 23. Oktober 2013 *Bob Barker Pays $1 Million To Bring Elephants To California Sanctuary, Is Moved To Tears - 23.10.2013. *Ban on elephant bullhooks might mean the end of the circus in LA (poll) - 23.10.2013. *African Elephant Now a Frightened Species - 23.10.2013. *LA City Council To Vote On Motion To Prohibit Use Of Elephant Hooks At Circuses - 23.10.2013. *55-year old woman killed by elephant in Coimbatore - 23.10.2013. 22. Oktober 2013 *Kluge Rüsseltiere - 22.10.2013. *Elephant bullhooks? Not in L.A. - 22.10.2013. *Report on Woodland Park Zoo elephants released - 22.10.2013. *Burma’s Last Timber Elephants - 22.10.2013. *Efforts on at Masinagudy to treat injured calf elephant - 22.10.2013. *Elephant found dead by electric fence - 22.10.2013. 21. Oktober 2013 *2.4 tons of illicit elephant tusks seized in Hai Phong, again - 22.10.2013. *Olifanten verzorgen - Noord Thailand, Thailand - 21.10.2013. *Wild Elephant Poaching Increases in Pegu - 21.10.2013. *The elephants' graveyard: Horrifying pictures show how more than 300 animals have been by poachers using cyanide - 21.10.2013. 20. Oktober 2013 *Elefanten aus Frankreich sind erstmals öffentlich zu sehen - 20.10.2013. *Toronto Zoo elephants arrive at California sanctuary - 20.10.2013. *Poachers kill 300 Zimbabwe elephants with cyanide - 20.10.2013. *Karnataka’s decision to catch elephants in Hassan district is laudable - 20.10.2013. *Elephant found dead in Balangir - 20.10.2013. *Bhubaneswar zoo to expand enclosure for housing more elephants - 20.10.2013. *Elephants run riot in Bengal villages - 20.10.2013. *Controversy Over Elephant ‘Census’ - 20.10.2013. 19. Oktober 2013 *Toronto zoo elephant convoy headed deep into U.S. Midwest - 19.10.2013. *Somerset County’s elephant center expanding - 19.10.2013. *Endangered elephants saved from ivory poachers by Anne's Army - thanks to YOUR generous donations - 19.10.2013. *Using drones to thwart elephant poachers - 19.10.2013. *Neue Erfurter Elefanten erstmals zu sehen - 19.10.2013. *Kyaukse Celebrates Elephant Dance Festival, Despite Bomb Concerns - 19.10.2013. 18. Oktober 2013 *Toronto zoo elephant convoy passes inspection in Chicago - 18.10.2013. *Getting The Point - 18.10.2013. *Rihanna Hugs an Elephant's Trunk in South Africa—See the Pic! - 18.10.2013. *Zimbabwe: Top Zanu PF officials Killing Elephants - MDC-T - 18.10.2013. *Will Elephants Be Extinct In 12 Years? 4 Fast Facts About The Dire Future Of The Species - 18.10.2013. *Injured elephant kills mahavat - 18.10.2013. 17. Oktober 2013 *Here’s A Video Of An Elephant Wearing Jeans. You’re Welcome - 17.10.2013. *Warning, elephant on duty: Farms, villages get ‘eleguards’ - 17.10.2013. *Damning report issued on anniversary of elephant’s death which inspired founding of Horsham-based charity - 17.10.2013. *Knowsley Safari Park buries UK's first elephant themed time capsule - 17.10.2013. *Secrets of elephant sound production revealed for the first time (Video) - 17.10.2013. 16. Oktober 2013 *Zimbabwe Elephant Poacher Sentenced to 15 Years - 16.10.2013. *B.Z. lüftet das Geheimnis des Elefanten-Tattoos - 16.10.2013. *Elefanten aus Südfrankreich kamen wohlbehalten in Erfurt an - 16.10.2013. *Schaden durch Erindis Elefanten - 16.10.2013. *Mysterious elephant wins photo prize - 16.10.2013. *Efforts on to chase elephants back into forest - 16.10.2013. *Public bids adieu to the Toronto zoo elephants - 16.10.2013. 15. Oktober 2013 *Elephant handling was big concern in report on Mo. zoo - 15.10.2013. *Neue Elefanten kommen am Dienstag an - 15.10.2013. *Kenya: Elephant Count Records Steady Recovery - 15.10.2013. *Trunk and disorderly: elephant 'eats' bride at Thai wedding - 15.10.2013. *Zimbabwe elephant poisoning toll reaches 100 - 15.10.2013. *Vietnam Officials Seize 4,000 Pounds of Elephant Tusks Hidden in Sea Shells - 15.10.2013. *Two Adorable Elephant Calves Join Safari Zoo Family (PHOTOS) - 15.10.2013. *The elephants in the room: Woodland Park's see-no-evil campaign - 15.10.2013. 14. Oktober 2013 *Shortcut? We'll take the trunk road! Elephants slide down steep bank to get to watering hole - 14.10.2013. 13. Oktober 2013 *State prepares for biggest elephant capture operation since 1971 ‘khedda’ - 13.10.2013. 12. Oktober 2013 *Elephant part of grand wedding entrance in St. Petersburg - 12.10.2013. *Elephants Attacked for Being Wild - 12.10.2013. *In den USA: Elefant tötet Zoowärter - 12.10.2013. *Express train kills 40th elephant in less than 10 years as calls are made to restrict speed limits on the notorious stretch of line - 12.10.2013. *Elephant kills Missouri zookeeper, won't be euthanized - 12.10.2013. *Elephant kills 50-year-old man in Palamu Tiger Reserve - 12.10.2013. *Patience The Elephant Kills Veteran Zookeeper - 12.10.2013. 11. Oktober 2013 *The long goodbye of the Toronto Zoo elephants - 11.10.2013. *Verhaltensgestörte Elefanten bei Circus Carl Busch - 11.10.2013. *Elephant Parade: Römer-Elefant ist der Renner: Lieferengpässe bei einigen Designs - 11.10.2013. *More Details Released on Elephant Zookeeper Death - 11.10.2013. *Elefanten aus Erfurt kommen Samstag in Frankreich an - 11.10.2013. *Elefanten verstehen menschliche Gesten auf Anhieb - 11.10.2013. *Mo. zookeeper killed by aggressive elephant - 11.10.2013. *Katy Perry Blasted By PETA For Using Elephant As 'Publicity Stunt' In 'Roar' Music Video - 11.10.2013. *dna exclusive: 54-year-old elephant, Laxmi, and 55-year-old zoo keeper Prakash Gangaram Kadam are the oldest residents of Byculla zoo - 11.10.2013. *Zimbabwe: Fight to Save the Elephant Vital to Humanity's Future - 11.10.2013. 10. Oktober 2013 *Ein Fingerzeig reicht: Elefant versteht Mensch - 10.10.2013. *Google Earth Saves Kenya’s Maasai Mara Elephants With Drones - 10.10.2013. *Stunning Photos From Wildlife Census Show Why Elephants Are Worth Saving - Fotos. - 10.10.2013. *Elephants Instictively Get Human Pointing - 10.10.2013. *Just Point! Elephants, Unlike Most Animals, Will Know What It Means (VIDEO) - 10.10.2013. *Polk County Animal Control Says Circus Elephant Is Fine After Alleged Mistreatment - 10.10.2013. *This elephant family is the cutest damn thing you’ll see today - 10.10.2013. 9. Oktober 2013 *Sonogram shows tiny elephant trunk - 09.10.2013. *Kenya seizes ivory as elephant slaughter surges - 09.10.2013. *Jharkhand poachers kill elephant - 09.10.2013. *Surin readies for elephant festival - 09.10.2013. *At one with the elephants - 09.10.2013. *Elephants have their own lingo - 09.10.2013. *Elephants are revered, yet we hack off their tusks: iLIVE - 09.10.2013. *Wild Elephant Valley - 09.10.2013. 8. Oktober 2013 *Elefanten erobern den Greutplatz - 08.10.2013. *Elefant Thabo geht es wieder besser - 08.10.2013. *Erindis Elefanten auf Nachbarfarmen - 08.10.2013. *Execute elephant poachers on the spot, Tanzanian minister urges - 08.10.2013. *State asked to review nod given to projects in elephant corridors - 08.10.2013. *Vietnam seizes 2 tons of smuggled elephant tusks - 08.10.2013. *The boy who loves elephant tales - 08.10.2013. *Oklahoma City Zoo's Asian elephant pregnant again - 08.10.2013. *In Kenya, Violent Elephant Poaching Increases at an Alarming Rate - 08.10.2013. 7. Oktober 2013 *Kenia Safari in den Tsavo Nationalpark. Die roten Elefanten von Tsavo erleben - 07.10.2013. *Schilhabel will Elefant Benjamin schützen - 07.10.2013. *On Elephant Day, jumbo games spread cheer at Sakrebailu - 07.10.2013. 6. Oktober 2013 *Prehistoric elephant had giant spoonbill instead of trunk which had in-built 'scythe' used to cut its food - 06.10.2013. *Die heilige Johanna - 06.10.2013. 5. Oktober 2013 *Elephant deaths cyanide dealer in court - 05.10.2013. *Another snag could keep Toronto’s zoo elephants here for another winter - 05.10.2013. *Chocolate Dipped Tusks: A Not-So-Sweet Disguise - 05.10.2013. *Dickerson Park Zoo Mourns After Loss of Matriarch Elephant - 05.10.2013. *Elephants Call Former Citrus Farm in Fellsmere Home - 05.10.2013. *Rutsch mir doch den Rüssel runter! - 05.10.2013. *Elephant day at Nandankanan zoo - 05.10.2013. *Anti-ivory-trade marchers out to save our elephants - 05.10.2013. 4. Oktober 2013 *Tuberculosis Found in Death Examination of Little Rock Zoo Elephant - 04.10.2013. *Activists seek to stop illegal elephant ivory trade - 04.10.2013. *Kenya Mall Islamic Terrorists Financed Killing People by Killing Elephants - 04.10.2013. *Elephant Calf Practices Standing At Albuquerque BioPark Zoo (VIDEO) - 04.10.2013. *Bikers protest elephant poaching - 04.10.2013. *Overleden olifant Radza tot groene stroom verwerkt - 04.10.2013. *Absurd Creature of the Week: This Prehistoric Elephant Had a Huge Spork for a Mouth - 04.10.2013. *Elephant Crisis: An International March, As Warning and Call to Action - 04.10.2013. *Animal lovers unite to protest against elephant poaching - 04.10.2013. *Rent-an-elephant proposal draws flak - 04.10.2013. *In Thailand, a sanctuary for mistreated elephants - 04.10.2013. *Necropsy finds TB in elephant at Little Rock Zoo - 04.10.2013. *Watch this 2-hour-old elephant sweetly practice standing - 04.10.2013. 3. Oktober 2013 *Elephant Killed for TV Show - 03.10.2013. *Hong Kong seizes elephant tusks worth $1 million - 03.10.2013. *Temple trust in Puducherry gets licence to keep elephant 17 years after it was donated - 03.10.2013. *Kenya, Tanzania to Conduct Aerial Elephant Count - 03.10.2013. *Hong Kong seizes 189 elephant tusks in clampdown on smuggled products from endangered species - 03.10.2013. *Letter from Africa: Elephants' end? - 03.10.2013. *Now, you can hire forest department elephants for Rs 12,000 a day - 03.10.2013. 2. Oktober 2013 *Kids delighted watching elephants get a bath prior to Cole Bros. Circus in Biloxi (gallery, video) - 02.10.2013. *Simbabwe: Wilderer vergiften mindestens 91 Elefanten - 02.10.2013. *Zieke olifant Dierenpark Emmen ingeslapen - 02.10.2013. *For the not-so-small La Petite, a daughter - 02.10.2013. *Kenyan Makes 900-Km US Trek to Fight Elephant Poaching - 02.10.2013. *Hippo vs. Elephant: Giants Face Off - 02.10.2013. *Elephant menace? Try recorded tiger growls - 02.10.2013. *Anti-poaching watcher killed by elephant - 02.10.2013. *Center seeks donations for elephant sanctuary - 02.10.2013. *Elephants make debut at Dixie Classic Fair - 02.10.2013. 1. Oktober 2013 *SOS für Elefanten - 01.10.2013. *Kölner Zoo: Feuer zerstört Futterbestände der Elefanten - 01.10.2013. *90 dead elephants in Zimbabwe are proof that the ivory trade has gone industrial - 01.10.2013. *Tiger growl recordings deter crop-raiding Indian elephants - 01.10.2013.